Mike Smith
Mike Smith is the main protagonist in the 1987 Disney film Five Nights at Freddy's . He is a man who is hired as a Guard at Freddy's Pizzeria and befriends the establishment's animatronics. In the 1987 film, he is voiced by singer Steve Perry and in the 1993 animated TV Series, he is voiced by Bob Newhart. Background Personality Appearance Roles in the Films Five Nights at Freddy's (1987) Appearances in TV Shows Gallery: Trivia: *Mike was the first character in which Steve Perry provided his voice for the film, even in an interview he had, Perry mentioned that he had never voiced an animated character for a Disney cartoon movie. Later in 1993, Bob Newhart, who is recognized for making Bernardo's voice in The Rescuers Down Under in 1990, provides his voice for the new animated series and in other character appearances. *In an early script of the film, Mike was going to have blond hair and turquoise eyes and originally it is who was going to face Goldie in the climax of the film, but finally the idea was eliminated from the final finish. *Mike Smith is the first human character to interact with the animatronics, the others are Jeremy Fitzgerald from the 1992 sequel and Chris Afton from the fourth 1997 film. *Steve Perry, his voice actor also recorded three songs for the film which were: "The Work I Chose", "The Child from Our Inside" with John Goodman and finally, "Oh Sherrie" that appears in the final credits of the film. *Mike shares many similitaries with Rob from The Brave Little Toaster (film who that also came out in 1987): **Both are human characters. **Both are the older characters in their own films. **Both are companions of the main characters (Rob befriends The Toaster and the Appliances, while Mike befriends the Animatronics when he meets them). **Both are thin and with a good heart. **Both have the same hair design. **Both are brave and heroic. *His voice was originally to be provided by Michael J. Fox, but Fox could not voices the character, as some people would think of Marty McFly from the Back to the Future trilogy. The latter voices Michael Afton in the sixth film of the franchise. *During the production of the film in 1986, there was a scene in which it would show Mike and his family, but unfortunately it was removed from the final film in 1987. The scene can be found on the DVD and Blu-Ray. *It is shown that Mike likes pop music from the Rock'n Roll musical group "Journey" led by Steve Perry. In real life, Steve Perry who gives voice to Mike, is the leader of that band. *Mike Smith bears a strong resembleace to Prince Eric from Disney's 1989 Animated film The Little Mermaid. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Brave Charaters Category:Cowards Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Unofficial Disney Princes